So called flexible machining centers are generally provided to carry out a number of machining operations on a workpiece and can be provided to enable the workpiece and the tools which are used to be changed or replaced, Such machining centers can be inclined-bed machines with tool and workpiece change mechanisms, magazines for the tools and a programming control, e.g. a numerical control computer system, which effects a series of machining operations, generally utilizing several tools on a given workpiece and then initiates a workpiece replacement operation.
Such machines may require material removal from a workpiece to be effected along two machining paths or directions which include an angle, for example, a right angle, with one another. For this purpose, it is advantageous to be able to position the tool holder so that the tool can machine in either of two directions.